


Witcher art I

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: took some requests on IG. this one was for "Geralt in shibari."
Kudos: 31





	Witcher art I

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
